


Late Night Study Session

by SimpleSapphic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (she's a flustered lesbian disaster so I had to), Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom!Amity, F/F, I REPEAT: AGED-UP CHARACTERS, I did not intend it to be that when I started writing this, Lumtiy, Smut, Top!Luz, study session turned shag session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSapphic/pseuds/SimpleSapphic
Summary: (I would like to preface this by saying that all characters are aged-up to over 18 years of age)Luz and Amity spend the night in the library studying, but it turns out they both get more than they bargained for...Featuring disaster lesbian Amity Blight and chaotic bi Luz Noceda.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Late Night Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fine reader! This is my first ever time writing smut so I am open to constructive criticism in the comments :) hope you enjoy...

Holding her breath, Luz tentatively glanced around the corner to check the coast was clear. She knew she shouldn't be trying to sneak into the school's library this late at night as it was sure to land her in detention for a month, but she had found herself missing the textbook she needed in order to complete her first assignment... which was due tomorrow. Luz had never been good at time management, and promised herself that she would do her best to keep on top of school work, but that promise had not remained unbroken for long.

She glanced along the bookshelves, trying to find the section the textbook might be in, when suddenly she heard a quiet voice echoing through the library. Luz froze, trying to gauge how far away the voice sounded and whether it was getting closer, but somehow it sounded... familiar. Heart thudding in her chest, curiosity got the better of her and Luz abandoned her search and made her way through the library to discover the source of the voice. 

*****

It wasn't often that Amity broke the school rules, and she prided herself on being top student in all her classes. However, tonight she had something on her mind and knew that the only way she'd be able to feel better is to escape to her secret hideout in the library and write in her diary. 

Opening her diary and taking a seat at her desk, she sighed deeply and cast a bewitching spell on her pen. It rose into the air and hovered above the blank paper, and Amity leaned back in her seat to think about what she was about to write.

"Dear diary," she began to speak, and the pen moved to write down her words. "I'm thinking about her again. The human. Not that it means anything... because it doesn't. If anyone's obsessed, it's her. She's always in my way, always finding a way to get me to notice her. I can't work out what her deal is, and I don't know why I care so much or why it... why it bothers me so much!" Amity took a breath and let it out slowly, clenching her fist and trying to let out her frustrations. She paused briefly to reorganise her thoughts before continuing. "I'm literally losing sleep over this, and I can't afford to... I'm submitting my first assignment tomorrow and that means that the final exam is in six weeks and I-"

At that moment, Amity was cut off by an almighty crash outside the doorway and she froze in fear. She scrambled to close her diary and go hide somewhere when a thought struck her... she was Amity Blight. She could go out there and face whoever dared to eavesdrop outside her secret hideout. Besides, there were only her siblings and one other person who knew about this place...

Amity opened the door forcefully and looked down upon the pile of books that greeted her, half-burying a certain someone.

"Oh! Um... heyyyyy Amity! Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Luz said sheepishly, glancing up at a very angry Amity.

*****

Determined to track down the source of the voice, Luz caught sight of Amity's secret hideout, the door to which was slightly open and a dim pink glow was casting a shadow on the floor and across the opposite wall. Instantly curious, Luz held her breath, tip-toed closer to the door and leant against a bookcase, almost jumping out her skin when Amity began to speak again, this time loud enough for Luz to be able to hear.

"I'm literally losing sleep over this, and I can't afford to... I'm submitting my first assignment tomorrow and that means that the final exam is in six weeks and I-"

Before Luz could begin to feel sorry for Amity, the bookcase that she was leaning against started to give way and she let out a small squeak of desperation before accepting her fate and falling into the pile of books with an almighty crash. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, waiting to be discovered by Amity.

The door to Amity's secret hideout flung open and the moment Amity laid eyes upon Luz, she felt her heart sink.

Luz half-expected Amity to yell at her and tell her to get out or else, but instead she looked... scared? This confused Luz, who studied Amity's face for perhaps a second too long before realising she should probably say something.

"Oh! Um... heyyyyy Amity! Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Luz internally cursed herself for her stupid attempt of "playing it cool" even though she was literally laying in a pile of books after clearly eavesdropping on a private moment.

Amity appeared to take a deep breath before speaking in an unidentifiable tone. "Luz... I have two questions. What on earth are you doing here, and how much did you hear?"

"Oh, haha weeeell, you see, I-" Luz was about to explain the whole thing about needing a book to complete her assignment when she realised a crucial thing about what Amity said - she was paranoid about Luz over-hearing her. This only served to make Luz even more confused, and she quickly replayed what she had heard Amity say.

"Yes?" Amity's voice brought Luz back to the present and she snapped back to attention.

"I... needed this book to help me complete the assignment and I didn't have it with me so I came to the library to get it aaaaand then I heard a voice and it kinda creeped me out so I, um... investigated? And then I heard you and then this here bookcase decided to fall and then... that's how I ended up on the floor, actually..." Luz blurted out the garbled recount of events and she wasn't exactly sure why, but it definitely had nothing to do with the slightly intimidating gaze of Amity's sparkling amber eyes...

Luz glanced up at Amity from the floor, and she looked almost stunned before the hint of a smile broke out across her face and she extended a hand. Blushing, Luz slowly took it and was lifted back up onto her feet.

"Thanks, Amity," Luz mumbled, finding herself unable to look her in the eye.

Amity let out a sigh and folded her arms before speaking. "While I don't appreciate you hiding outside my door and eavesdropping... your actions seem innocent enough." Luz looked up at Amity and saw a playful smile break out across her face as she gently shoved her shoulder. "Alright, human, I'll forgive you."

Luz laughed and then caught sight of the fallen bookcase and mess of books at her feet. "Ah... I suppose I should pick all this up, huh?" She bent down and began to stack up some of the books when her breath caught in her throat as Amity placed her hand on top of Luz's to still her movements. Glancing up into her eyes, Luz saw a kind smile greet her. "I'll help."

Luz was taken aback - since when had Amity been this kind?

"No no really, it's my mess and I should-"

"You don't know half the shelves these books belong to - let me help. Then we can find the book you need for your assignment afterwards, yeah?"

Luz sighed and supposed she had a point. She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they picked up the books and placed them back on the shelves where they belonged. Luz could have sworn she saw Amity steal a glance at her every so often, but she just put it down to the fact it was late and her brain was playing tricks on her.

Lost in her task, Luz's mind drifted back to what she heard Amity saying (she presumed) to her diary and felt a fresh wave of concern and curiosity overcome her.

"So, um... you asked how much I heard and I-" Luz began, but she was interrupted before she could finish.

*****

Amity was all too aware of the silence that fell upon them as her and Luz set to work on picking up the fallen books, and she couldn't tell why she felt so uncomfortable. I mean, sure, there was a chance that Luz overheard her say some stuff to her diary and she wasn't sure how much she had heard-

"So, um... you asked me how much I heard and I-"

Amity immediately felt herself turn bright red and blurted out some half-garbled response before Luz could finish.

"Oh, well- um I say a lot of random things to my diary and half of it isn't even the full truth! Well, I mean it IS but I make it sound more dramatic so it's entirely possible that anything you heard was massively out of context and therefore totally irrelevant and... and I wouldn't take it too seriously," Amity explained, flustered and panicked.

Luz blinked a few times and then a look of sympathy overcame her features and Amity couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

"Aww Amity, it's alright. I get it, you don't want to ruin your perfect image of being top student but a little bit of stress is normal, y'know?" Luz said gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Amity frowned as confusion dawned on her. "I- um, thank you, Luz. But um... if you don't mind me asking, exactly how much did you hear?" she asked hesitantly. It was entirely possible that Luz had, in fact, missed out on the crucial piece of information that Amity was so determined to hide from her, in which case she could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well..." Luz sighed, realising that Amity was obviously very over-prtective of her "Little Miss Perfect" image. "I heard you say that you're losing sleep because the assignment is due tomorrow and you have your final exam soon."

Amity quickly ran through her mind everything she had said to her diary and concluded with relief that Luz had probably not heard the things she said before that, and therefore believed the source of her affliction was entirely school-based.

Vaguely aware of how she had been silent for perhaps too long, she looked up into Luz's large brown eyes, full of concern, and let out a small sigh. Alright, Blight. Time to show off your best acting skills.

"Yes, you see, I just feel like there's such a high expectation for me to do well, being top student. But it- it's fine, really," Amity explained, hoping that Luz would drop the subject as she didn't really like lying to her... even if she found perhaps a tiny part if her cover story to be true.

"Amity, I know you'll do fine. You're amazing at casting abominations!" Luz complimented her, and Amity felt the hint of a blush creep up her cheeks. "Me, on the other hand," Luz continued, looking down. "Well... I kind of haven't even started the assignment yet and-"

"You haven't started?!" Amity exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Luz bit her lip, which Amity tried not to notice. "Time just ran away from me and... I realised I didn't have the book I needed."

Amity glanced at the clock on the wall. Half past 8. She could work with that.

"Alright," she said, standing up and offering out a hand to Luz, who took it with a smile. "Let's go get you your book and finish your assignment."

Luz blinked in astonishment. "You're going to help me?"

Amity beamed. "Of course. That's what friends do."

*****

"So, when it comes to casting abominations, the more focused you are on the image in your head, the bigger and more fearsome your abomination will be." Amity finished explaining the final section Luz was required to research: "Casting Abominations". She had the textbook open on her lap, and studied the diagrams in interest as she waited for Luz to finish writing. One of them demonstrated a slightly different technique which made casting abominations slightly easier. Amity made a quick mental note of it.

"Aaaaaaand done!" Luz exclaimed, lifting her pen in the air and admiring her handiwork. Four pages of writing and research and some diagrams attatched to her project, and the assignment was finally done. Amity had been a massive help, of course, and Luz was extremely thankful.

Amity smiled up at Luz and shut the book she was reading from. "Perfect! Just... maybe try not to leave the next assignment until the last minute, yeah?"

Luz laughed and nodded. "For sure. And Amity... thank you. Really. I never would have got this finished in time without your help."

Amity blushed and felt her heart leap. "Aww it's no big deal. I'm just glad I could help."

For a moment, a comfortable silence fell over them, and Luz found herself gazing deep into Amity's eyes. She felt a rush of adrenaline pass through her and her heart began to speed up, for a reason she couldn't quite discern. She was sure that Amity had a slight pink blush to her cheeks, and a loving expression on her face... and then it dawned on her. A deep desire burned through her, and she barely had time to process her thoughts or actions before she found herself ever so slightly leaning forward and-

"HELLO? IS ANYONE IN HERE?"

Luz and Amity both jumped and sprung apart as if they had been burned, utter panic being silently communicated in their fearful expressions.

Luz gathered up her folder, leapt to her feet and held out a hand for Amity to take. Amity quickly shoved the book back on the bookcase and let Luz tug her away to the end of the aisle, where they silently stood still and looked down the rest of the library in search of the intruder.

Hearing footsteps to the left, Luz caught sight of a stern looking woman, wandering down the central aisle in a bid to investigate the reason why the lights were on. Stealing a glance to Amity, she saw her shake her head and put a finger to her lips, silently communicating with Luz to stay quiet and out of sight.

The woman stalked down the library, looking between the bookshelves until she reached the one that Luz and Amity were hiding at the end of. Luz flattened herself against it, praying that the woman continued walking and didn't spot them. Luz became all too aware of Amity standing very close in front of her, her chest pressed into Luz's as she attempted to stay out of sight. Feeling her breath hitch, Luz tried very hard to ignore the increasing pressure she felt against her chest when Amity breathed in, or the way her warm breath ghosted her bottom lip and sent a spark of electricity flooding through her.

So lost in the sensations she felt, Luz barely noticed the sound of disappearing footsteps as the woman walked past, and was sure that Amity also hesitated when stepping away from Luz. Both awkwardly stared at each other for a minute, and Luz swallowed.

Amity was the first to speak in a hushed whisper. "That's the librarian... if she catches us in here at ten o'clock at night, we're as good as dead."

Luz thought for a moment. "Well... then we just have to make sure we're not caught. Come on."

Taking Amity's hand, Luz dragged her down the next row of bookshelves until they reached the end, and they peered around the corner to see the librarian continue her slow prowl through the library.

"We won't be able to get out if she keeps at that end of the library," Luz whispered to Amity.

"We won't anyway," Amity whispered back. "The door makes way too much noise when it's opened and as long as she's here, she'll hear it." 

Luz frowned, trying to think it through. "Well... what if-"

Suddenly, Amity tugged Luz's sleeve to pull her back as the librarian turned around and looked in their direction. Luz found herself face to face with Amity, way too close and clutching onto her forearms, and she immediately felt her heart rate increase. 

Amity took a sharp breath in but tried to keep her expression neutral. "Be careful, Luz. You were nearly spotted. And she's coming back this way," she hissed.

Luz nodded, finding herself unable to say anything else, and let herself be led back down the bookshelf as the librarian's footsteps approached once more. However, in her still slightly dazed state from her close encounter with Amity, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. Her arm caught the edge of a bookshelf as she and Amity rounded the corner, and three books fell on their sides, knocking the end one off with a loud bang.

Luz and Amity froze, taking a second to glance at each other, eyes wide and mouths slightly open as they realised that they had just exposed their whereabouts.

"Who's there?" came the shrill cry of the librarian, her footsteps increasing in pace and volume as she raced to find the cause of the sound.

"Run," Amity muttered, quickly tugging Luz by the hand over to the reading corner, where Luz recalled that fateful day she overheard Amity reading to little children and made it her mission to befriend her.

Behind them, the librarian's footsteps came louder still, and Amity and Luz came to a stop as they realised they had run into a dead end.

Luz frantically looked around for somewhere for them to go when she spotted a desk in the corner of the room dedicated to older student's study time, and an idea hit her.

"There, under the desk!" Luz frantically whispered to Amity, grabbing her arm.

Amity felt her cheeks instantly heat up at the thought of being squashed up against Luz behind a tiny desk, and a sense of panic began to settle in her chest.

"What? No, you're crazy!" she hissed back before she could stop herself.

Luz gave her a look of amused astonishment and was about to reply when she caught sight of the librarian's shadow rounding the corner.

"No time to argue!" Luz muttered hastily, and with that, dragged Amity over to the desk by the arm and tugged her downwards behind it. 

The librarian's footsteps came to an abrupt stop as she scanned the area, holding the book that Luz had knocked off the shelf in her hand. Both holding their breath, Amity and Luz shared a quick worried glance which only intensified when they heard the footsteps continue and get closer.

Panicking, Luz silently ushered Amity inside the hollowed-out underneath of the desk, thinking that if the librarian checked behind the desk, she would not look under it and they would be safe.

Amity, somewhat reluctantly, crawled underneath the desk and made herself as small as possible to allow Luz to squeeze in next to her. However, the position she found herself in only served to cause heat to flood to her cheeks and her heart to pick up it's pace once more.

Luz shifted to try and make herself more comfortable, but accidentally kicked the desk, making a loud thud and attracting the librarian's attention.

"Hello?! Show yourself!" the librarian shouted to the room, crossing the floor and coming to a stop behind the desk so that Luz and Amity could see her heeled boots.

Luz bit her lip and caught Amity's eye, noticing the slight blush gracing her features but dismissing it as fear.

Amity, however, was panicking. Not only for the fear of being discovered and landed in heaps of trouble, but for the position she found herself in.

Bracing herself against the edge of the desk, Amity had her legs stretched out either side of Luz, who was awkwardly crouching between her legs with her face way too close to her own for comfort. She could feel Luz's breath ghost her lips, which sent a chill down her spine and a rush of adrenaline through her. Noticing that her breaths were becoming increasingly fast and deep, she clasped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle any sound, keeping her eyes on Luz the whole time.

The librarian stayed still for a painfully long amount of time, before giving up and beginning to walk away. Luz audibly let out a sigh of relief and flashed a smile at Amity, whose heart flipped at the action and she gave a small smile back.

"I thought she was never going to leave," Luz whispered, quiet laughter echoing in the enclosed space.

Amity returned the laughter, but before she could reply, the library was plunged into darkness and the door to the exit slammed shut with a clunk.

"Oh no," Amity whispered. "No no no... this is bad."

"Did we just-" Luz began, already fearing the answer but knowing she had to ask. "Did we just get locked in?"

In the darkness, Luz could just catch the sight of Amity nod her head solemnly, and she let her shoulders slump against the desk behind her.

"What are we gonna do?" Luz asked. "Is there some other way out?"

"Afraid not," Amity replied. "But, um... perhaps the first thing we should do is get out from under this desk and go turn the lights back on."

It took a moment for Luz to process what Amity said - she almost forgot about the position they were in.

"Oh! Oh, right, yes of course."

Carefully untangling themselves from one another, they emerged from under the desk and awkwardly started at each other for a while. 

"The- the um, the light switch is at the front of the library near the door," Amity stuttered, unable to erase the image of Luz pressed up close to her and crouching between her legs from her mind.

Luz nodded and followed Amity through the dark library to the door, where a big panel of labelled light switches controlled the lights for the entirety of the library. 

Quickly scanning over the various labels, Amity found the switches to turn on the lights for the main middle section of the library and the reading corner, figuring that would provide them with enough light to at least see what they were doing. 

When she turned back to face Luz, to her amusement, she found her wrestling with the door handle which would not budge.

Noticing Amity staring at her, Luz let out a nervous laugh and stood upright, letting go of the handle. "Yep, um... locked from the outside. There's definitely no way out."

Amity shook her head with a smile. "Yeah, I doubted that would work."

Luz gave a weak smile and sighed. "So... what do we do now?"

Amity bit her lip, considering. "Well, I guess we could hang out in my secret hideout... I have some blankets in there so we can make a makeshift bed and maybe get some sleep before tomorrow..." she trailed off, unable to look Luz in the eye.

"Sounds good to me!" Luz smiled, but inside, she didn't know what she was signing herself up for.

*****

In Amity's secret hideout, Luz helped Amity gather up the blankets she had stacked in the corner of her room, and together, they cleared some space in the middle of the room and laid out some pillows. 

"Sorry again," Amity said, breaking the silence. "I wish I had something better than just a few blankets and pillows."

"Hey it's alright!" Luz said, looking Amity in the eyes. "You weren't to know that one day you'd be locked in the library overnight."

Amity laughed and looked back at the blankets she was straightening out. "That is true."

When she glanced back up at Luz, she saw that she was still staring at her, and she was sure that she saw her gaze flicker to her lips a few times. The atmosphere between them changed, and the tension could be cut with a knife.

Luz, meanwhile, felt paralysed under the weight of Amity's gaze, but she practically felt sparks fly between them and her heart began to speed up. With a dawning realisation, she realised that it was now or never, and so began to lean towards Amity...

Amity barely had time to process what was happening before she found Luz's face inches from her own. Her breath hitched as she began to lean in herself, electricity pulsing through her veins as she anticipated what was to come.

Their lips finally met, soft and fleeting, gentle and tender, before they both pulled away and gazed deep into each other's eyes, speechless.

Amity searched for the meaning behind the kiss - how long had Luz wanted to do that to her? How long had SHE wanted to do that to Luz? But before she could think too deeply about those questions, she found herself craving more, leaning forwards to capture Luz's lips once more.

This kiss was more slow and passionate, as both of them took their time to focus on the intoxicating sensation of the other's lips against their own. Amity's hands settled on Luz's waist and Luz lifted her hands up, grabbing the front of Amity's shirt to tug her closer. Luz pushed her tongue forward, running it along Amity's bottom lip as she granted her access with a quiet moan, sending Luz's heart aflutter.

Both Luz and Amity wrestled for dominance over the kiss, until Amity finally gave into Luz's skilled tongue. God, she's a good kisser, Amity thought fleetingly, before moaning into Luz's mouth once more as the sensation overwhelmed her.

Just as she felt as if her lungs were about to explode, Amity pulled away from Luz, gasping for air and her heart thudding away in her chest.

"I... wow," Amity breathed, a small giggle falling from her lips. Luz laughed back, her hands falling to Amity's waist. "How- how long have you wanted to do that for?" she continued, still stunned from the whole experience. 

Luz sighed. "Pretty much ever since I first came to the Boiling Isles..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed. Amity's heart practically cartwheeled.

"I could tell," Amity laughed. "You're a good kisser."

A smirk found it's way onto Luz's face. "Oh yeah?"

Amity's brain short-circuited as Luz launched herself forwards at her once more, the kiss deepening very quickly as Amity let her explore her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as a euphoria flooded over her. 

Suddenly, Amity felt hands groping at her chest, bunching up the fabric of her shirt and attempting to tug it over her head. She pulled back from the kiss, meeting Luz's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Luz asked quietly, her hands stilling.

Amity nodded enthusiastically. "More than okay."

Luz smiled devilishly, and Amity helped to lift her shirt up and over her head. Luz's breath caught at the sight of a shirtless Amity, who blushed under the weight of her gaze.

"You're gorgeous," Luz breathed, looking Amity up and down.

Amity rolled her eyes with a grin. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot," she laughed, a moan being swallowed by Luz once their lips met. Hands reaching round the back of Amity, Luz fiddled with the bra clasp which came undone and fell away, leaving Amity's top half bare. Luz wasted no time in cupping her left breast, relishing in the way Amity moaned quietly and leant into her touch.

Pulling away from the kiss, Luz looked at Amity in amusement. "You don't like keeping quiet, do you?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Amity blushed and smiled bashfully. "Well... you don't like holding back, do you?" she countered.

Luz pursed her lips. "You're right... I don't. "

With that, Luz dipped her head down to Amity's neck, nipping and sucking a deep purple mark into her pulse point, causing Amity to gasp and throw her head back in pleasure.

After a few moments, Luz sat back, draping her arms around Amity's neck and admiring her handiwork. She smirked at the quickly darkening mark and felt a surge of satisfaction at the disheveled state she left Amity in.

"W- wow," Amity stuttered out, finding herself otherwise speechless.

Luz laughed. "Better than you imagined?"

Amity nodded. "More realistic... more magical."

Raising an eyebrow, Luz chuckled. "More magical, huh? I can make it even more magical..."

Before Amity could fully process Luz's words, she felt a hand at her waistband, tugging it downwards. Meeting Luz's eyes, Amity helped her, pulling down her leggings until they fell to the floor.

Wasting no time, Luz walked Amity backwards, pinning her against the wall by her hips when her back hit it. Kissing her deeply once more, Luz relished in the way Amity completely gave into her, allowing her tongue to freely explore all corners of her mouth. When she finally pulled back, Amity gasped.

"Touch me, Luz," she breathed, chest heaving. "Please."

"Someone's desperate," Luz giggled, her fingers gently stroking Amity's bare hips.

"Please, Luz," Amity repeated. "I need you."

Giving her one last smug look, Luz slipped a finger inside, carefully watching Amity's face. Amity tipped her head back so it rested against the wall, gasping and letting out a low moan. Luz curled her finger upwards, then repeated the movement several times, all the while hearing Amity's moans increase in volume.

"Luz, I- I can't stand up any longer," Amity murmured in between gasps, her legs feeling as if they were about to give out.

Luz took her finger out and lifted Amity up, her legs curling around her hips. She carried her over to the blankets laid out on the floor and carefully lowered her onto them, straddling her lap and passionately kissing her once more.

Gently moving herself further down on top of Amity, Luz nudged apart Amity's thighs and briefly glanced up at her face, a look of desperation meeting her. She pushed a finger inside Amity once more, biting back a moan of her own at the feel of her.

"Is this alright?" Luz said quietly.

Amity smiled. "Y-yes, this is... amazing," she stammered.

Luz beamed and added another finger, quickening her pace. Amity let out a long, high-pitched moan, her eyes closed in pleasure as she rolled her hips upwards into Luz's touch.

Continuing to pump her fingers, Luz moved her thumb upwards and brushed it over Amity's clit, a fresh wave of ecstasy passing through Amity as she yelped in pleasure and arched her back.

"L-Luz," Amity moaned along with a few incoherent words drowned out by her pleasure.

"Yes, Amity?" Luz asked smugly, increasing the pressure on Amity's clit as her thumb ghosted over it again.

"D-don't, ahh, don't s-stop," came Amity's weak reply, her teeth dragging along her bottom lip as she bit back another moan.

"I won't," Luz said gently, before leaning forwards to whisper in Amity's ear. "But I want to hear you."

Amity almost moaned simply from Luz's words, but instead swallowed thickly and nodded, too overwhelmed by the sensations elsewhere.

Luz leaned back and picked up her pace once more, now drawing steady circles around Amity's clit, hearing her breathing hitch and become more ragged.

"Remember, I want to hear you," Luz said quietly, her voice dripping with the dominance she currently had over Amity.

Amity squirmed beneath Luz, her hips lifting up into each thrust of her fingers, the sensation building up pressure and clouding her senses in a mist until suddenly, finally, she crashed over the edge, a loud moan falling from her lips and filling the room as she slowly came down from her high.

Luz slowed her pace and eventually removed her fingers, lifting her leg off of Amity to lay beside her and watch the rapid rise and fall of her chest. After a few moments, Amity turned her head to look at Luz and gave her a smile, entwining their hands.

"I love you, Luz Noceda," she whispered softly, burying her head into Luz's shoulder.

Bringing her hand up to stroke her hair, Luz smiled. "I love you too, Amity Blight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for over 1000 hits on this fic and a massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos! I never would have imagined it would become this popular, just thank you so much for reading! Also, I'm considering writing a part 2 to this fic so would love to hear your thoughts about that in the comments... :) <3


End file.
